Fictional Magic
by reeltypewriter
Summary: Everybody knows that love is the most powerful magic; but powerful enough to transport two muggles into the world of Harry Potter? Kathryn and Hayden find themselves in this very situation, and end up alongside the Golden Trio! How will they adapt to Hogwarts life? Will they escape? How - why - are they even there? Rated T for some coarse language and light adult themes.


Chapter One

_Fictional Magic_

"Really, Kathryn? Again?"

I wouldn't care anymore for my boyfriend's protests if they were coming from Dumbledore himself. A promise was a promise. Besides, I'd been really looking forward to this.

"Yes, Hayden," I said, settling myself more comfortably on the blanket. "And you said you weren't going to complain."

Hayden sighed. He knew when it was useless to fight but also hated losing. So he just snaked his arms around my waist and whispered, "I lied."

I swatted him away but it was with a smile on my face. I didn't often get angry at him – in fact, it had only happened once. He'd accidentally lit fire to my new, rare edition Harry Potter book whilst trying to light a candle on my birthday cake. There was only a small burn, but that was a good hundred dollars off the three thousand dollar, first edition, signed copy of the Philosophers stone.

Even thinking about it caused me an involuntary shudder; imagine if the whole thing had gone up in flames…

I was a pretty hard-core Potterhead.

"Let's get started then, shall we!" I said, grinning. Hayden just gave a dramatic huff and put his face in my hair. Un-phased and full of enthusiasm, I dragged the book towards me and began to read aloud.

_"'The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross –'"_

"I can't believe you've never noticed before,"

I turned, surprised at Hayden's interruption. Not only that, but the fact that there was something he knew about the Harry Potter series that I didn't. "Noticed what?" I asked.

He snatched the book out of my hands and scanned the page. When he seemed to find what he was looking for, he said, "'_Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross,'"_

"What's wrong with it?" I said, genuinely puzzled.

"Professor McGonagall is not an object. She is a – as you would phrase it – a powerful, feministic witch who meant a great deal to Harry Potter," he handed the book back and mockingly shook his head. "Honestly, it's an amateur mistake made far too often is professional writing."

With how laid back he was, I sometimes forgot that he was actually a bit of a genius. He would only use his knowledge against me when Harry Potter was concerned, pointing out pathetic, tiny mistakes in the hope to fluster me as I tried to defend my beloved fandom.

And dang it, it worked every time.

"I – well yes," I stuttered, trying to think of a proper counter-argument. But he just laughed, so it wasn't really necessary. I shoved him playfully and tried to speak anyway. "Hayden Dominique Rodgers, you will listen to my –"

The fact that he was supposed to be listening to my retaliation, he would never know. Because his lips met mine and ultimately cut my sentence in half.

For a second I was shocked, but then I fell into the kiss. Our lips moulded together. I reached my arms around his neck. His hands found my hips.

And then everything went black.

* * *

Hey everyone! Okay so this is my first attempt at a fan-fiction ahahah. Anyway, this chapter is more of like an introduction I guess. I know it's really short, but it's really just to get the plot going. I'll probably go back and fix it up or whatever but we'll see what happens.

Also, I'm not sure if I made Kathryn's wish clear enough; she wants to read aloud the Harry Potter book's. And it's a pain for Hayden because she does it all the time.

Anyway, the rest of the chapters are going to be quite a bit longer. We'll get to see the Golden Trio and all the other favourites. There's going to be a few pairings and stuff. You know how it is (;

Please review, it is the biggest motivator and I would really appreciate it! And I'll forgive you for constructive critisism (is that spelt right?) too. :)

Big dreams and little leaps,

reeltypewriter

xo


End file.
